To determine if P.D. is augmented by the assumption of upright posture in an elderly cohort. We hypothesize that there will be a subset of elderly subjects who will demonstrate a drop in BP after a standard meal which will be exacerbated by upright tilt. This study will investigate & characterize autonomic function in these patients.